1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push cart having an expansion unit for expanding a load-carrying area thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A push cart generally includes a cart body having wheels and a load-carrying plate fixedly installed on the cart body. During use, loads are placed on a load-carrying surface of the load-carrying plate and wheels at the bottom of the push cart facilitate the cart in moving those loads around.
The design of a push cart varies in that different widths of load-carrying plate are used for different countries. For example in crowded regions of Japan, in order for a push cart to pass through narrow passages, the load-carrying plate of a push cart should not exceed a certain width. On the other hand, less crowded regions of Europe may permit use of a load-carrying plate having a larger width. In other words, different sizes of load-carrying plates are used for manufacturing push carts of different dimensions that suit the living conditions in different countries.
However, manufacturing load-carrying plates of different dimensions for push carts creates inconvenience for manufacturers. Not only that, it also creates inconvenience for users. For instance, a load-carrying plate of smaller width carries a smaller amount of load at once, while a load-carrying plate of a larger width is more likely to be obstructed by surrounding objects when it is being pushed around. Therefore, push carts having a fixed dimension of load-carrying plate create inconvenience for both manufacturers and users.